An Edelweis : The 22th December Memories
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: Bersama dengn Hitsugaya Toushiro. Itulah arti keabadian bagi Ichigo. /karena kau milikku, Toushiro. bukan milik takdir ataupun kami sama/  sequel of Lima Warna Langit n Special fic 1st IchiHitsu days!  mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo

An Edelweis : The 22th december memories © RyuseiAki

**Warning :** OOC, gajeness, IchiHitsu, Ichi fem!Hitsu (Hitsugaya fuyuki) Un-beta, Typo, AR, Shonen-ai

**Time Line :** After Winter War, (sequel of Lima Warna Langit).

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

CCloveRuki, Hime Shiroyuki, shirouta tsuki (ini ketemu lagi, kann?), Cool Zero 1613, Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han, Zanpaku nee (ini sekuelnya~ haha,, kalo fic yang ntu tunggu bentar ya, masih proses )

**Special fic for 1st ICHITSU days! Don't like? So, please Don't read.**

* * *

><p>"Sam...pai jumpa la...gi."<p>

Ichigo benar-benar kehilangan langit Auroranya saat sepasang kelopak mata pucat, menutup bola mata sewarna teal Hitsugaya. Tangan kirinya yang berada di leher Ichigo terjatuh lemas, seiring dengan habisnya nyawa yang melekat di tubuh.  
>Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Ichigo, mengalir lembut hingga sudut mata Hitsugaya.<p>

Keduanya tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Karena mereka tahu, perpisahan ini hanya sebuah awal. Prolog dibukanya kisah baru antara Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Aku mencintaimu, Toushiro. Tunggu aku."

* * *

><p>"<em>Winter War merebutnya dariku—<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**An Edelweis : The 22th december memories**

(ketika keabadianku jatuh padamu)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>"... Itu percuma. Sekalipun dokter sekelas anda yang mengoperasinya, tidak akan ada perubahan. Sel kanker telah merambah hampir ke semua jaringan otaknya. Bahkan penglihatannya pun telah terengut. Dia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang saja, itu termasuk mukjizat. Waktunya hanya tinggal menghitung jam.<em>

Seandainya saja... Seandainya anda datang lebih awal, mungkin hasilnya akan lain."

**…**

Salju di bulan Desember kembali menampakkan wujudnya. Butiran seputih kapas itu turun perlahan. Terjatuh anggun di tiap inchi bumi yang dilewatinya. Membuat hampir semua pepohonan, bangunan, dan jalan-jalan bercabang di Karakura tertutupi warna putih. Dingin angin senja bercampur aura dari sang kristal es tentu membuat tiap orang bergidik. Berfikir untuk segera menutup pintu dan jendela guna menghindari serangan rasa yang menusuk tulang.

Hitsugaya Fuyuki masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dekat jendela kamar lantai empat dari tempatnya dirawat di Rs Karakura. Gadis berambut seputih salju yang tengah turun itu tersenyum tipis. Hanya tersenyum tipis, tanpa ada niat untuk menutup jendela agar angin senja berhenti menerobos masuk dan seenaknya memainkan rambut putih sepinggang miliknya.

Lagi pula, buat apa juga? Toh dia sangat suka salju.

Gadis itu sekarang mengangkat tangannya. Mencoba merasakan dingin salju yang mampir menyentuh kulit. Sekali lagi Yuki—sapaan akrab bagi sang gadis, tersenyum. Walau saat ini apa yg dilihatnya itu buram—bahkan hanya tampak seperti gurat-gurat putih tak berbentuk, dia tetap senang. Pun, bayangan tentang salju bulan Desember di benaknya tak pernah berubah. Butiran putih itu pasti tetap seperti dulu. Lembut, indah, dan akan menyelimuti semua yg dilewatinya. Yuki masih bisa membayangkan Ia yang akan menari riang sambil membentuk boneka salju bersama sang kakak. Membersihkan tumpukan salju di beranda rumah bersama Tou-san, atau membantu Kaa-san menghias pohon cemara untuk merayakan natal.

Ahh... Andai saja Ia tidak harus terbaring menyedihkan disini, pasti hari-hari menyenangkan di musim favoritnya—musim dingin, akan berulang layaknya tahun sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus disini, Yuki. Berhentilah mencoba turun dari tempat tidurmu."  
>Suara halus bernada kesal dari belakangnya membuat Yuki menoleh. Sekalipun tak bisa melihat, gadis bermata teal cerah itu hafal siapa pemilik suara ini.<p>

"Oh, dokter Kurosaki? Aku hanya ingin menikmati salju kok, hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang kemarin! Masa tidak boleh?", sang gadis memprotes sambil menampilkan raut kesalnya sekarang.

Kurosaki Ichigo hanya mengernyit tak setuju. Dikeluarkannya tangan yang semula

berada di saku jas praktik putihnya dan membelai lembut rambut putih Yuki.

"Kemarin kan aku sudah memberimu hadiah. Sekarang tidak ada toleransi—"

"Hei! Turunkan aku, baka!"

"—Kau harus istirahat, Yuki."

Dokter muda itu berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang putih yang di sampingnya terdapat berbagai macam alat penunjang kehidupan sang gadis. Meletakkannya lembut di ranjang dan kembali memasang apapun-itu-namanya di tubuh Yuki.

"Dan berapa kali Ku ingatkan, Hitsugaya-san. Jangan pernah sekalipun melepas alat-alat ini dari tubuhmu. Mengerti?", tegas Ichigo. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah saat dengusan dan palingan wajahlah yang didapatnya sebagai jawaban.

"Huh... Kau tidak asyik dokter. Tidak tahukah kau betapa tak nyamannya saat alat-alat menyebalkan itu terpasang di tubuhmu? Lagi pula aku ini sehat. Kau bisa lihat kan kalau aku mampu berjalan sendiri ke tepi jendela untuk melihat—maksudku merasakan salju?", gerutuan kesal dari sang gadis kembali terdengar. Membuat Ichigo yang telah selesai dengan urusannya memasang alat-alat tersebut, berdecak pelan. Kemudian menarik selimut putih untuk menghangatkan tubuh Yuki.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Hime. Berhentilah—"

"Namaku Yuki! Bukan Hime, baka."

Ichigo mendelik kesal. Duh... Semanis apapun gadis di hadapannya, kesabaran itu tetap ada batasnya tahu? —Oke, itu tidak ada hubungannya.

"Oke.. Oke, Hitsugaya Fuyuki-san, berhentilah. Melanggar. Apapun itu. Yang kularang.", ujarnya penuh penekanan. Dan keduanya pun terdiam, hingga—

"Arrggh..."

—Suara Yuki yang merintih kesakitan membuat Ichigo terkejut. Segera diliriknya kardiograf di sisi tempat tidur. Mendapati kalau bunyi tak normal sedikit menyertai garis-garis di alat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuki? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Kepalaku... Kepalaku sakit sekali dokter! Akhh..."

Rintihan pelan dari mulut Yuki memenuhi ruangan itu sekarang. Gadis mungil yang sedang berbaring itu mengangkat tangannya, mencengkeram helaian putihnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk di kepalanya.

Ichigo dengan sigap mengambil jarum suntik dari meja di samping tempat tidur Yuki. Segera mengambil botol obat dari saku jasnya —yang menjadi alasannya pergi ke kamar ini, dan menyuntikkannya ke infus sang gadis.

"Dokter... Jangan berikan aku obat itu la.. lagi.", lirih Yuki. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak mencengkeram rambut terangkat. Mencari-cari untuk menggapai tangan Ichigo. Sang dokter langsung menyambut uluran tangan mungil itu. Merasakan bagaimana tangan putih yang dingin itu gemetar di genggamannya. Sementara tangan kirinya masih tetap melakukan tugas untuk menjalankan perannya sebagai dokter.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuki. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa rasa sakitnya masih ada?", tanya Ichigo. Begitu kerja tangan kirinya selesai, pemuda berambut orange itu menarik kursi di belakangnya. Duduk, dan menggenggam erat tangan Yuki yang mulai tenang.

"Iya. Rasa sakitnya mulai hilang."

Jawaban itu membuat Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak memberikanku obat itu, kan dokter?"  
>Ichigo tersenyum miris. Jawabnya, "Ya. Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam."<p>

"Syukurlah... Aku takut saat kau memberiku obat itu dokter. Karena aku pasti akan mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur."

Ichigo hanya mengikuti celotehan gadis cantik itu tanpa berkata apapun. Hanya dengan usapan lembut di kepala dan pandangan intens terhadap apapun raut wajah yang ditampilkannya sesorean ini. Mematrinya kuat dalam ingatan, karena mungkin-atau pasti semua itu akan hilang esok pagi.

Hah... Air matanya sudah kering—hei...

"Aku takut kalau aku tertidur, aku tak bisa bangun lagi. Aku... Takut sendirian dokter. Kerena itu, malam ini temani aku ya? Jangan pergi walau hanya sebentar. Biarkan aku egois untuk malam ini saja. Ya dokter?"

Apa ya yang dirasakan Ichigo sekarang? Mungkin... Pelukan erat pada sang gadis disertai tangisan dalam diam itu lah yang paling mewakili jawaban untuk pertanyaan tadi.

* * *

><p><em>Waktu yang telah mulai mengalir, air mata adalah melodi tipuan kaca. Di dalam kaca yang telah retak, sekalipun bayangan ini tidak juga terefleksikan.<em>  
><em>Menyembunyikan luka yang menandai hati, tidak ada artinya memandang cinta. Memeluk hati yang telah mulai rusak, hingga akan pergi berpisah.<em>

_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, tertawalah di sebelahku. Hingga Malam bersinar._

_Menatap hari yang telah berlalu, aku mengerti janji pada luka itu. Berjalan kaki pergi mengiringinya. Sebagaimana pun aku menderita, aku akan tetap memelukmu._

_Orang yang Ku cintai, jika aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Dengan tangan ini ingin menangkap kuat. Hari-hari yang bersinar itu pasti terdapat masa lalu di masa depan._

_Karena itu, takdirku. Bersamalah denganku orang yang kucintai. Hingga kita hancur berpisah._

* * *

><p><strong>Desember.22.2011<strong>

Angin kencang musim dingin menerbangkan lembut rambut orange mencolok, pemuda yang tengah berjalan pelan di taman Karakura. Kemeja putih lengan pendek dilapisi dengan sweter hitam pekat tanpa lengan itulah yang menutupi tubuhnya dari sergapan hawa menusuk musim dingin. Hanya itu, tapi tampaknya si pemuda tak peduli. Ia masih tetap berjalan dengan raut wajah datar.

Tapi tidak dengan matanya. Mata cokelat sewarna musim lalu itu-siapapun akan langsung menyimpulkan seperti ini- menyimpan... Apa ya? Kesedihan? Kehilangan? Mungkin keduanya. Hingga—

"Oey! Ichigo!"

—Satu sapaan menghentikan langkah sang pemuda, Ichigo. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok shinigami berambut merah menyala tengah melambai ke arahnya. Setelah balas tersenyum, tepatnya mengangkat sudut bibirnya, Ichigo memutar langkah dan duduk di samping sang shinigami di sebuah bangku taman.

Yah... Untung saja taman ini sepi-ingat saat ini musim dingin?, kalau tidak mungkin saja pemuda tampan ini dianggap orang gila karena berbicara sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?", tanya Ichigo memulai.

Renji menyamankan duduknya dan menjawab lesu, "Hah.. Taicho mengirimku untuk mengurus beberapa hal di gensei. Sungguh merepotkan," keluhnya. "Dari pada itu, lama tak jumpa Ichigo! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lemah. "Tidak ada yang berubah, Renji. Seperti yang kau lihat."

Renji mengangguk pelan, dan memandang lekat ke arah Ichigo. Temannya ini tampak jauh lebih parah sejak mereka terakhir bertemu. Sebenarnya, apa saja yang sudah terjadi padanya sejak beberapa tahun ini?

"Sejak saat itu—winter war, kau memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjadi shinigami. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku hanya melanjutkan hidupku. Bersekolah, hingga menjadi dokter seperti sekarang. Dan—"

"Kau masih mencarinya?", potong Renji tak sabar. Oh ayolah, bukan jadwal harian dari mantan Ryoka ini yang ingin di dengar Fukutaicho divisi 6 itu.

Hening sejenak. Sebelum Ichigo kembali berbicara, "Ya... Aku masih mencarinya."

"Dan?" kali ini nada kesal benar-benar ditunjukkan oleh Abarai Renji.

"Aku menemukannya.", jawab Ichigo singkat.

Mata Renji melebar terkejut. "Kau berhasil menemukan reinkarnasi Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Tak terduga oleh Renji, Ichigo sekarang tersenyum. Senyum miris yang baru kali ini dilihat oleh shinigami yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya. "Baru saja dimakamkan tadi

pagi. Kau mau mengunjungi makamnya?"

"A.. Apa?"

"Aku memang menemukannya, Renji. Aku menemukannya beberapa minggu sebelum dia meninggal karena vonis kanker otak. Kau tahu? Dia gadis yang sangat cantik-sama seperti dulu, cerdas dan tentu saja judesnya minta ampun. Hah... Sifat menyebalkannya memang tak pernah hilang. Dia—"

Racauan dengan suara bergetar milik Ichigo sungguh membuat sang shinigami prihatin. Raut wajah tertekan yang sarat kesedihan, bahu yang sedikit bergetar, walau begitu sama sekali tak ada air mata yang menetes. Hanya menepuk pundak Ichigo-lah yang dilakukan Renji sekarang.

"—Dan sekarang, dia kembali lepas dariku. Aku... Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi."

Gerakan simultan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berdiri kembali menjadi alasan kenapa Renji kembali terkejut sekarang. "Ada ap- oey! Mau kemana kau?", teriak Renji saat melihat Ichigo berlari cepat ke arah timur.

"Hollow. Dari arah kuil itu. Aku pergi dulu!", Ujarnya sambil lalu. Dia biasanya tidak sepanik ini saat monster itu muncul.

Tapi kali ini lain.

Ichigo bisa merasakannya. Selain reiatsu hollow itu, ada yang lain. Dia bisa merasakan reiatsu dingin khas musim saat ini yang begitu dekat dengan lokasi hollow itu. Reiatsu yang sangat dikenalnya, yang dulunya milik seorang pengendali es terkuat di Seireitei.

...

Pemuda ini sudah minta tolong. Berkali-kali berteriak meminta bantuan siapa saja yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari kejaran monster besar mengerikan ini. Kakinya sudah lelah berlari. Nafasnya pun terengah.

"Kemarilah bocah. Reiatsu-mu sungguh menggiurkan. Dengan memakanmu pasti akan menambah kekuatanku.", suara bengis sang monster kembali terdengar.

Membuat pemuda berambut seputih salju itu mempercepat larinya. Di otaknya sekarang terpikir seribu satu cara untuk menghindari sang monster. Tapi hasilnya nihil.  
>Duh... Sejenius apapun dia, dia yang sekarang hanya roh tanpa kemampuan. Walau pecahan-pecahan ingatan tentang dia yang menebas monster seperti ini menyeruak di otaknya, itu tak membantu apapun, hei! Hanya akan merusak konsentrasinya dan—<p>

DUAKK

—Membuatnya jatuh tersandung. Mata tealnya sekarang hanya bisa melebar saat cakar tajam sang monster melayang dan tertuju padanya.

Oke... Habis sudah riwayatnya.  
>Kali ini sang pemuda hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya. Menanti rasa sakit-yang anehnya tak kunjung datang. Tentu saja, karena saat kedua matanya terbuka, hollow yang mengejarnya tadi ternyata sudah terbelah dua. Mulai hancur menjadi serpihan.<p>

"Hitsugaya Toushiro..."

Suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Hitsugaya menoleh. Tampak di mata tealnya seorang pemuda berambut orange mencolok yang berpakaian serba hitam-dan menggenggam sebilah pedang berwarna hitam juga, sedang berjalan pelan kearahnya.  
>Matanya yang sewarna musim gugur terbelalak. Antara terkejut, senang, dan rindu yang paling mendominasi.<p>

Sang pemuda beryukata putih itu mengerutkan dahi. Bingung dan tak mengerti, rasa familiar apa yang menyergapnya saat melihat mata itu. Dia seolah... Ahh tidak, Hitsugaya memang merindukan pemuda ini. Tapi siapa dia ya?

"Kau siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas senyum oleh Ichigo. Sang shinigami berambut orange itu sekarang meletakkan Zangetsu ditangannya dan berlutut di depan sang pemuda.

"Kau akan mengingatku nanti. Sekarang... Apa sekarang aku boleh memelukmu?"

Pertanyaan dengan suara bergetar itu semakin membuat kernyitan di dahi Hitsugaya mendalam. Walau begitu, entah setan macam apa yang membuatnya-akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Ichigo segera membawa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke pelukannya. Merasakan bagaimana halus kulitnya yang tetap sama, wangi khas musim dinginnya yang tetap memabukkan, dan tentu saja semua kenyamanan yang di bawa kekasihnya. Ya.. Hitsugaya Toushiro kekasihnya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Ichigo, Hitsugaya pun merasakan rasa nyaman yang sama. Walau Ia tak mengerti dan tidak mengetahui bagaimana bisa rasa familiar itu ada, tapi hatinya tidak mungkin bohong. Perasaan hangat dan rindu menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya begitu dia membalas rengkuhan penolongnya. Hitsugaya pun memejamkan mata, menikmati kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh shinigami berambut orange itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, mulutnya berkata lirih. Menyebutkan nama— yang bahkan dia pun tak tahu dari nama asalnya.

"Kurosaki?"

Suara lirih itu membuat mata Ichigo melebar. Segera dilepasnya pelukannya dan memandang langsung pada Hitsugaya.

"Kau... Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Kali ini, senyum lebar benar-benar terbentuk di wajah tampan sang shinigami. "Kau ingat aku, Hime?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa. Tapi entah kenapa nama itu hadir di otakku saat kau melihat matamu tadi. Semuanya terasa familiar... Tidak asing lagi—"  
>Satu ciuman lembut—di bibir memegang andil besar dalam membuat kilat terkejut dan semu sewarna apel merah, menyapa wajah manis Hitsugaya.<p>

"Ba.. Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum!"

"Ya ampun Toushiro~ aku hanya mencium kekasihku. Apa yang salah dari hal itu?"

"Te.. Tetap saja! Arrggh... Siakan kau!"

Hah... Setidaknya Ichigo tahu satu hal. Sifat dingin bin judes milik Hitsugaya Toushiro itu sudah mendarah daging. Tapi hey! Dia yang salah tingkah begini juga terlihat sangat manis, lho.

Setelah puas memandang wajah sang kekasih, Ichigo akhirnya sadar satu hal, "Kau tidak bisa terus di sini, Toushiro. Aku akan mengirimmu ke Soul Society."

"Kau harus jelaskan semua setelah ini, Kurosaki.", Tanggap Hitsugaya. Masih menggunakan nada perintah sama yang mengingatkan Ichigo akan kenangan bertahun lalu.

Sang shinigami tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu, Yuki Hime."

Satu pelukan erat kembali membuat mata cokelat Ichigo  
>melebar terkejut. Hey... Benarkah sang pangeran es ini memeluknya lebih dulu?<p>

"Jangan lama."

Singkat saja. Tapi itu cukup menghapus semua kesedihan selama beberapa tahun terakhir yang selalu dirasakan Ichigo menguap. Sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini, merupakan kunci yang mampu membuka gerbang kebahagiaannya yang lama terkunci.  
>Setelah membalas pelukan Hitsugaya dengan satu belaian lembut di punggung, Ichigo segera mengangkat zanpakuto-nya. Bersiap mengkonshou roh milik kekasihnya.<p>

"Tentu saja. Tunggu aku di sana."

Beberapa detik berlalu dan sosok Hitsugaya pun lenyap. Berubah menjadi kupu-kupu hitam yang terbang tinggi ke langit. Bersiap memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang penghuni Soul Society.

Renji, yang melihat peristiwa itu dari jauh hanya tersenyum tipis. Berharap apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, merupakan jalan kebahagiaan bagi sang sahabat.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kau tidak mau kena marah oleh Hitsugaya-taicho, kan?", serunya.  
>Ichigo menoleh. Kali ini, cengiran yang biasalah yang tampak di wajahnya. Cengiran senang dan tanpa beban.<p>

"Ha ha... Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku, Renji. Aku akan kembali mengenakan shihakusho dan mengangkat zanpakuto-ku. Zangetsu-ossan sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk kembali bertarung."

Renji menanggapi keceriaan itu dengan tawa yang sama. Ujarnya, "Yah... Berdoalah Soutaicho tidak akan membakarmu karena pernah kabur tanpa ijin, baka!"

"Iya juga. Apa reaksi Yama-jii, ya?", tanggap Ichigo asal.

"Sebelum itu Ichigo, urus dulu tubuh manusiamu. Sebelum ada orang yang mengiranya

sebagai mayat."

"Ah! Aku LUPA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Few Years Later...<strong>

"Soten Ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!"

Komando pelepasan shikai itu diteriakkan. Segera saja, raungan naga es berwarna biru muda terdengar. Meliuk anggun di atas sang pemilik yang saat ini menggunakan shihakusho hitam. Di atas sana, awan hitam berpusar cepat. Berkumpul dan menutupi langit biru cerah Seireitei. Suhu udara turun drastis dan angin kencang bertiup. Efek yang biasa dari zanpakuto berelemen es sang shinigami.

"Heyahh..!"

Begitu Hitsugaya mengayunkan pedangnya, sang naga es pun terbang cepat. Hingga menabrak sasaran latihan di training ground divisi 10 ini.

DUARR

Ledakan memekakkan telinga itu membuat Matsumoto-yang asalnya berdiri di sudut lapangan bertepuk tangan riuh. Wanita berambut orange panjang yang sekarang menggunakan haori putih berisigna kanji 10 itu berjalan cepat, menuju satu-satunya

shinigami di lapangan itu.

"Kau memang hebat, Taicho!", serunya riang.

Hitsugaya pun menoleh dan langsung membungkuk hormat pada Taicho-nya. "Konnichiwa, Matsumoto-taicho. Dan berapa kali saya bilang? Tolong jangan memanggil saya seperti itu. Bukankah anda yang sekarang mengenakan Haori?", balasnya heran.  
>Kenapa wanita ini sering-selalu memanggilnya 'taicho', sih?<p>

Sang Taicho tersenyum lembut sekarang. Memandang intens pada shinigami baru yang langsung menjadi 3rd seat di divisi 10 dalam waktu singkat.  
>Kejeniusan yang sama, reiatsu dan zanpakuto yang sama, bahkan sosoknya pun serupa, tentu tak bisa luput dari pengamatan Matsumoto. Wanita itu tahu, Taicho-nya yang dulu sempat hilang, pasti kembali melalui sosok pemuda ini.<p>

"Hah... Segeralah bangkit, Taicho. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua paperwork itu. Kau kejam sekali membiarkanku menanggungnya sendiri."

Sekarang kedipan mata heran mampir di wajah Hitsugaya. Gerutuan kesal apalagi ini? Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa, hei~

Sekali lagi, tawa riang ditampilkan sang Taicho divisi 10. Ditepuknya lembut pundak mungil berlapis shihakusho hitam milik pemuda didepannya. Matsumoto mengedipkan matanya, isyarat tak kentara yang sama sekali tidak dipahami Hitsugaya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hitsugaya-taicho.", ujar Matsumoto.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan rambut berbeda warna keduanya. Mengiringi lantunan frasa yang sudah lama tidak diucapkan wanita itu. Ahh... Betapa Matsumoto

merindukan kalimat itu.

Mata teal pemuda berambut putih itu melebar terkejut. Saat di otaknya potongan-potongan memori yang tak dikenalnya menyeruak masuk. Berputar cepat layaknya slide film tak teratur yang otomatis membuatnya mengernyit. Walau begitu, tak berbeda dengan saat dia bertemu dengan pemuda aneh berambut orange-di gensei bertahun lalu. Semua kenangan itu terasa familiar. Walau tak tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang muncul di ingatannya, pemuda itu selalu merasa kenal dengan semua ini. Baik shinigami berambut orang itu, zanpakuto di tangannya, wanita yang sering memanggilnya taicho, bahkan angin lembut yang berhembus di lapangan ini. Seolah... Seolah dia merupakan

bagian dari meraka semua.

Hal itu juga yang membuat sebaris kata, yang tanpa sadar diucapnya. Lirih dalam sayupan angin, tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Matsumoto...", tanpa embel-embel 'Taicho', 'san', atau apapun. Sama seperti panggilan khas Hitsugaya-taicho-nya yang dulu.

"Hai. Saya di sini, Taicho.", jawabnya dengan senyum. Lanjutnya, "Hah... Sekarang, tinggal melapor ke Soutaicho dan aku akan dengan senang hati melepas Haori menyebalkan ini. Akhirnya... Masa-masa pesta sake yang kutunggu akan segera datang~"

"Ap— hei! Mau kemana kau?"

Yah, hancur sudah tata krama antara bawahan-dan-atasan milik Hitsugaya. Tergantikan oleh beberapa marking silang yang terbentuk di dahi. Tapi sepertinya, berteriak sekeras apapun Matsumoto tak akan mendengarnya. Karena wanita berambut panjang itu sudah bershunpo pergi entah kemana beberapa detik lalu.

Satu helaan nafas terdengar dari Hitsugaya. Shinigami muda itu kemudian kembali melangkah, sebelum—

TRANG

—Kemudian berbalik dan refleks mengangkat Hyourinmaru untuk menangkis sabetan zanpakuto dari belakangnya.

"Apa kau serius berniat membunuhku Kurosaki? Atau itu ejekan untuk menguji Zanjutsu-ku?", ujar Hitsugaya sinis.  
>Matanya menatap tajam pada shinigami yang sekarang menyarungkan kembali zanpakuto hitam miliknya.<p>

"Refleksmu tetap luar biasa, Toushiro.", tanggap Ichigo sambil melangkah pelan ke arah sang shinigami.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal, dan mendudukkan diri di rumput hijau segar di bawahnya. "Kau mengacaukan ketenanganku tahu?"

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?", oh ayolah~ pemuda ini bisa membaca segala macam ekspresi yang mampir di wajah kekasihnya.

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Shinigami berambut putih itu. Hanya mata teal yang menerawang ke langitlah yang dilakukan Hitsugaya saat ini.

Ichigo menunggu. Dengan duduk diam disamping sang shinigami. Karena pemuda berambut orange itu tahu, kekasihnya tengah mencoba menyusun kalimat yang ingin diungkapkannya.  
>Duh... Mengenal Hitsugaya sekian lama sudah membuat Ichigo hafal tabiatnya yang sulit mengungkapkan isi hati ini, kok.<p>

"Aku... Aku sulit memahami ini Kurosaki. Semuanya-maksudku kau, Matsumoto-taicho, Hyourinmaru, bahkan tempat ini, terasa familiar di otakku. Aku tahu, kalian memegang andil besar di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Tapi.. Bukankah tiap sisi kehidupan itu berbeda? Harusnya semua ingatan ini tidak ada. Harusnya aku tak mengingat apapun-"

"Toushiro...", suara lembut Ichigo memotong rentetan pertanyanya Hitsugaya. Ditariknya tangan kecil yang sejak tadi menaut kaku. Meletakkan tangan putih itu di dadanya. Membuat sang shinigami muda merasakan detak konstan jantung Ichigo.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti mekanisme reinkarnasi atau apapun itu. Karena itu urusan Kami-sama. Yang aku tahu, semua ingatan terpenting di otakmu, akan membuat bekas khusus di hati. Menolehkan signa abadi yang tidak bisa dihapus.

Saat kau meninggalkan kehidupan lalu, mungkin ingatanmu akan terhapus. Tetapi bekas khusus di hati tak akan bisa dihilangkan. Karena hal itu bukankah ingatan. Tapi rasa. Perasaan yang ada dan menjelma menjadi potongan-potongan memori di ingatanmu yang baru."

Jeda sejenak diambil Ichigo untuk menikmati ekspresi terkejut dari Hitsugaya sekarang. Tak menunggu respond darinya, shinigami berambut orange itu kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan kau tak perlu memahami semua ini, Toushiro. Karena dengan sendirinya semua perasaan di hatimu akan membaur dengan ingatan baru. Kau tinggal menjalaninya sekarang. Bersamaku."

Oke... Kali ini Hitsugaya tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Dia yang sekarang hanya mengalihkan wajahnya cepat dari tatapan mata cokelat Kurosaki Ichigo.  
>Tawa renyah Ichigo memenuhi tempat itu sekarang. Lama, hingga Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk membuka suara.<p>

"Hey..."

"Apa?"

"Aku belum pernah mengatakan, ini sejak dulu-"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, tak paham akan maksud sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo."

* * *

><p>22 desember lalu, kau terlepas dariku. Tapi dihari itu pula keabadianku jatuh padamu.<p>

Aku juga mencintaimu Toushiro. Seperti edelweis yang tak akan layu oleh batasan waktu.

—_**Karena kau hanya milikku. Dan bukan milik takdir ataupun Kami-sama"**_

_**xxxXxxx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

* * *

><p><strong>RyuseiAki's Note:<strong>

Tanpa berlama-lama, makasih atas sambutan yang sangat ramah di fic2 saya sebelumnya, minnna~ saya sangat betah berada di FBI ini,,,

Tak lupa, saya minta ma'af unntuk semua keanehan dan kegajean di fic ini, yah… saya buatnya mepet plus ngebut sihhh #nyengir watados

Untuk puisi di tengah2 ntu, masih dengan Destiny –the lovers- nya Versailles, oke, tanpa banyak kata, sampaikan langsung pendapat anda lewat kotak review, dan ma'af untuk keabalan fanfic saya,,, at last~

Thanks For Reading, and Happy IchiHitsu days!

**Meika**


End file.
